


The Hand of Palpatine

by Talon88



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon88/pseuds/Talon88
Summary: Story of the original Hand of Palpatine





	The Hand of Palpatine

**_22 BBY_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Meditation. A time for quiet contemplation. A time to reminisce on the past and to mull over the prospects for the future._ **

_The ability to meditate for hours undisturbed is the only activity I have discovered that can make a long and boring space journey halfway tolerable. I have never really enjoyed space travel, but it is an inescapable aspect of my profession: If one could call it a profession. Sometimes I think of it more as a curse. But it is a curse I will gladly endure for the betterment of the galaxy: **I am the Hand of Palpatine.**_

_Of course, only the Chancellor himself refers to me by this title and only in private. To everybody else I am merely a politician, albeit a highly placed politician, from the backwater planet of Naboo._

_Currently I am in transit from Naboo to Coruscant where I will address the Senate. I dread interaction with that cesspool of corruption and intrigue. I despise dealing with most politicians and the members of the Senate are the worst of the worst. They parade around with a holier-than-thou attitude claiming they represent the true interests of their planets, when I know full well that they are only concerned with lining their own pockets with credits. The Republic was once a glorious paragon of truth and justice, but no more. It has grown too massive and too divided to function either judiciously or efficiently._

_My Master is correct when he says a strong leader is needed to run this Galaxy and to restore the once remembered glory of the Republic. That is our goal. My greatest wish is to help bring order to the Star systems under Republic rule-and I know Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is the man who can, and will, accomplish this objective._

_I have known my Master since I was a child. I was active in various youth groups involved in political or humanitarian causes. While working as a young senatorial page I was introduced to Palpatine, who was then Sectorial Senator representing Naboo. He was the first person to realize I had some Force potential—not much, but enough to make me useful to him and his cause. He took me under his tutelage and taught me the ways of the Force. The first and most important lesson I would learn was how to hide my Force abilities from the Jedi. When it came to this particular skill he was a truly adept. How else could he deceive the great Master Yoda or Windu for so many years?_

_I was completely enamored with Senator Palpatine. I voraciously read every political book he ever wrote. He even let me read his unfinished manuscript entitled **The Book of Anger** , which was a combination of his political theories and Sith doctrine._

_The Sith doctrine- those were the documents that opened my eyes to the true path. Only through the firm hand of the Sith could we rid the galaxy of the constant skirmishes, genocide, and war that plagued the worlds of the Republic._

_Palpatine had great plans for the Galaxy. But I couldn't readily be of any benefit to him as a lowly page. Senator Palpatine assured me that this would soon be corrected. And it was. Through intimidation and assassinations, political opportunities were suddenly open to me. Within a few years I found myself in the upper echelon of Naboo politics._

_Watching Palpatine's shrewd political maneuvering was awe-inspiring. He had a way of moving his political opponents like pieces of a hologameboard. He first talked Chancellor Valorum into passing a tax on shipping lanes with the free trade zones, knowing full well that this would infuriate the Trade Federation. Through Palpatine's machinations the Trade Federation retaliated by attacking my home world of Naboo. At first, I was mystified as to how having an overwhelming military force assaulting our world could result in any good, but the Senator assured me his plan was sound._

_The attack on Naboo would bring much sympathy to the planet and, in doing so, the representatives of that world. What better way to ingratiate yourself with the Senate but by being the victim of an unjust and unprovoked attack? Senator Palpatine assured me that the Trade Federation would not be allowed to deliver much damage to our world. He knew that there was a fatal flaw in the droid army employed by the Trade Federation. All the droids were controlled by one main command site. If the Naboo Planetary Defense Force did not disable the central control system, Palpatine had people on the inside that would sabotage the main computer, thus immobilizing the Trade Federation Forces. The Trade Federation would only be allowed to do enough destruction to forward our cause. My job was to help rally support for the planet and whenever possible make disparaging remarks on how Chancellor Valorum was handling the war crisis._

_The bloodshed on Naboo placed Valorum in a particularly precarious situation. Eventually, we were able to call for a vote of no confidence. All went according to Senator Palpatine's plan. He was nominated and then elected to replace Valorum as Supreme Chancellor._

_For years things went as expected. I moved from one political position to another, but I was always in a situation to assist my master. I continued my clandestine training in the Force. I also augmented my abilities by taking self-defense and weapons training. All was going to plan. I foresaw the day that Palpatine would rule the galaxy with me by his side – his faithful and trusted aide. That was until that annoying Jedi Padawan came into the picture._

_Anakin Skywalker. How I despise the man. No, not man, he is merely a boy-a teenager. He came to the Jedi Academy at a late age, but his ability with the Force is now almost legend. I have also heard whispering around the Senate that many Jedi believe he is the one of the prophecy...the Chosen One. Somehow, I find that hard to believe. I, personally, wouldn't chose him to be a Bugnaught catcher, let alone the savior of the Galaxy. Unfortunately, my master has an entirely different opinion of the young Padawan._

"With young Anakin by my side I could rule the galaxy!" Palpatine proclaimed to me one day. We had met secretly in his office on Coruscant to discuss plans that, hopefully, would pave the way for his eventual rule as Emperor.

"He is a Jedi Padawan, Master." I noted. "Won't it be difficult to get him to stray from his chosen path?"

Palpatine gave me a menacing smile, one that made me shudder involuntarily. "That will be your mission my young apprentice." He said with a chuckle.

"Me! how can I get a Jedi to embrace the ways of the Sith!"

Palpatine laughed again. It was not a happy laugh, but one of evil glee. "Anakin Skywalker is very strong in the Force, but he has his flaws. He is very passionate and there is much anger simmering within him. Passion is a good thing if you are a politician or an artist, but not for a Jedi. He has yet to learn control. And that is to our benefit." Palpatine said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Your job is to encourage the young padawan to start questioning his training." Palpatine continued, " We also need something to estrange him from his Master and ingratiate him to us…or at least to you."

I looked at my master in confusion. "Master, I am not sure how this can be done."

Chancellor Palpatine leaned forward over his desk and glared at me intently. " You are an intelligent and beautiful woman." Palpatine said, "I am sure you can think of a way to curry the interest of a young man."

_I still shudder when I think back to that day. Palpatine wanted me to seduce Anakin Skywalker! The thought disgusted me. Ok, I will admit that Anakin's physique was easy on the eyes, but he had the personality of Mynock._

_To my great displeasure, Palpatine arranged for me to be placed in situations where I would have prolonged contact with the young Padawan. I cringe when I think of all the times I smiled sweetly and laughed at his feeble-witted jokes or feigned interest at his pathetic adolescent attempts at conversation… especially about sand.  Who talks about sand?!_

_But I must admit this young man is very strong in the Force, and I have witnessed occasional angry outbursts that have allowed me a glimpse at the seething hostility and passion that ferments within his soul. My Master is correct; he does have the makings of a great Sith Lord._

_Although I am averse to the idea, I do see how Anakin Skywalker could conceivably play a crucial role in our future plans for the Galaxy. Therefore, I will obey my master. I will do what I can to lead Skywalker away from the Jedi and to lure him to us, even if I am forced to use my feminine wiles to do so. I just hope I do not have to go as far as bedding that insipid teenager...or worse, have a full-blown relationship with him._

There is a knock at my cabin door bringing me out of my meditation and musings of the past.

"Ten minutes until we dock at the Coruscant spaceport, Ma'am." A voice on the other side of the door announced.

"Thank you." I replied. I stood up and began to pack up my belongings.

"No problem, Senator Amidala. I hope your mission to Coruscant is a successful one." The disembodied voice said followed by the sound of footsteps retreating from the cabin door.

"So do I." I whisper to myself as I prepared to meet my Master.

 

~Fin~


End file.
